Winter Warmth/Transcript
This article is a transcript of the Weird World: The TV Show episode "Winter Warmth" from season one, which aired on August 9 2019. *(the episode starts with George watching TV; Stephanie walks by holding a bowl of cereal) *Stephanie: Morning, George. What are you doing? *George Jacqueline: Just watching the news and weather. *(Veenus and Deeran on the news channel) *Deeran: Gavin pretty much replicated what he did a few months back, except this time it was at a nursery and he saved... the class tortoise. *Veenus: Fascinating. Now, it's on to Kevin, with the weather. *(Kevin is doing the weatheer) *Kevin: Thanks, Veenus. So, today's weather is very weird "day wise", because even though it's August, the entire city is covered in a big blanket of... (rotates and points his white point with a snowflake on it) ...snow. So, if you're going out the house. I recommend being extra careful. *George Jacqueline: Wait, snow? Stephanie, did you open the curtains, yet? *Stephanie: No. *(Stephanie puts her bowl down and opens the curtains, to reveal the city covered in snow) *Stephanie: Oh, my God. George... Are you thinking what I'm thinking? *George Jacqueline: Free breakfast? *(Eleanor enters) *Eleanor Jacqueline: *Groans* Not snow. It makes me late for work. Son, I don't want you to drive me in this thick snow and it's too far to walk... *George Jacqueline: You walked to work before. Anyway, the Soap Factory's 20 minutes away. As long as you take a break half way there so your legs don't get tired, then I think you'll be OK. *Eleanor Jacqueline: Yeah, but everytime I've walked, the sun was out. It's cold enough to make ice cream out there. *Stephanie: Why not take the bus? *Eleanor Jacqueline: The nearest bus stop is in the city... near the Soap Factory. *George Jacqueline: Then... call in sick. That's what I did last week to avoid copyrighting that indie band Vanilla Wood. *(cut to Benny Cheatam in the Bubble Passionfruit Studios playing a sample of indie music, presumably by Vanilla Wood; his phone rings and he answers) *George Jacqueline: Erm... Benny... I can't come today, because I'm... sick? DON'T YOU DARE TRY AND RIP OFF... *(Benny hangs up, breathes on the recording studio window and writes "Suck-Head" and puts a sad face next to it) *Eleanor Jacqueline: OK, if that's what you do, then... *(Eleanor walks off) *Stephanie: Come on, George, let's go out and have some fun. *George Jacqueline: Better get into something warmer first, I think. *Stephanie: Huh? (looks at herself) Yeah, good idea. Don't wanna catch a cold, do I? *George Jacqueline: Do ya? *Stephanie: No, course not. *(cut to theme song) *(cut to The Extraordinary Eight outside in the snow; Tyler is building a Russian flag of snow and puts his Russian flag next to it; Craig throws a snowball at him and laughs) *(Tyler throws a snowball at Craig and turns it into an apple and eats it) *Craig: Should go easy on the juice. *(Scooter makes an ice rink with his breath and he and Josie hold hands and ice-skate on it) *Scooter: Yeah! *Josie: Woo-hoo! *(Sponghuck is buried in snow) *Sponghuck: This is so stupid. *(Bash stands next to a replica of himself out of snow) *Bash: Hey, Snow-Bash, what do snowmen eat for breakfast? "What?" Frosted Flakes! *(a Joke Rimshot Drum plays and Bash laughs) *(George walks by) *George Jacqueline: Bad pun alert. *(a snowball hits George's face) *George Jacqueline: What? *(Stephanie is standing, whistling innocently) *George Jacqueline: Stephanie... *Stephanie: What? *George Jacqueline: Can you tell Craig to stop throwing snowballs at me? *(Craig is standing next to some snowballs) *Stephanie: No... I'll do better than that. *(Stephanie makes a bowling ball out of snowball, picks it up, making three holes in it and tosses it at Craig, who makes pins out of snow, then shapeshifts into one and the bowling ball hits him and the snow pins) *Stephanie: Ha. Looks like I just "threw cold water at Craig". *(a Joke Rimshot Drum and Stephanie giggles, while George gives a snigger) *George Jacqueline: I never thought I'd say it, but that was actually a good pun. *Craig: No, it wasn't. Stephanie throw snow at me, not water. *Stephanie: FYI, snow IS water. *Craig: So the rainbow ocean is full of snow? *Stephanie: You know what I do know? That in a moment, I'm gonna rip off that big annoying mouth and turn it into a pencil case. *(snow starts pouring down heavily and it gets windy) *George Jacqueline: Brrrrr! The weather's getting worse! We should probably go inside, before we catch a cold! *Tyler: Good idea! *Stephanie: Come on! *(Stephanie, Craig, Sponghuck, Tyler and Bash all go in the house, but Scooter and Josie are still ice-skating) *George Jacqueline: Scooter, Josie! You coming? You'll catch colds! *Scooter: George, I have a cold all the time. Besides, it's way too warm in the house. *Josie: I'm staying out too. Just to be with Scooter. *George Jacqueline: OK, whatever. *(George goes in the house and takes off his hat, gloves, shoes and coat) *George Jacqueline: *Shivers* Man, I'm still cold. What's the best to warm myself up? *Bash: Hey, George! Let me show you! Come into the kitchen. *(George walks into the kitchen, where Bash is laying on a can of soup) *George Jacqueline: What, Bash? *Bash: You wanna stay warm, have some soup. *George Jacqueline: What soup? *Bash: Huh? Oh, I didn't get it out. Hang on. *(Bash runs down the kitchen table and onto the kitchen counter; He leaps and grabs onto the cupboard door, which opens, then closes) *Bash: Wahey! Ooh. (opens the door again, but then it closes again) Wahey! Ooh. *(Bash swings forcefully and flies into the cupboard, with the door shutting on him) *Bash: (opens the door holding a soup can) Got it! *Strains* *(Bash falls out of the cupboard and bounces off the kitchen counter, but George catches him and puts him back on the kitchen counter; Bash laughs nervously) *(Bash opens the can of soup, George pours the soup in a bowl and puts it in the microwave for 1 minute; George takes it out) *Bash: Sometimes, I then stir, then do an extra minute to make it taste... SOUPerb. *(a Joke Rimshit Drum plays) *George Jacqueline: Bad pun alert. And hasn't that joke been used already before? Anyway, I was just thinking - When I have soup, it warms my guts very well, put sometimes my skin still feels a bit chilly. *Bash: Then, how about... pouring the soup on yourself? *(Bash pours the soup on himself and he turns red) *Bash: *Screams* Too hot! Too hot!! *Laughs* *(Bash does a big somersault into the fridge, leaving a hole in it and a splash is heard) *Bash: *Sighs* (the fridge door opens and he's revealed to be inside a jug of lemonade) That's better. *George Jacqueline: Yeah, no offense Bash, but this is and isn't really helping. Eating soup to warm insides is good to warm my outsides... pouring it... is really bad. *Bash: Well, as the classic saying goes, when life gives you lemons, make lemonade. *(a Joke Rimshot Drum plays and Bash laughs, whilst swallowing some of the lemonade) *George Jacqueline: Bad pun alert. So, that's one idea, but how else can I warm myself up? *Bash: Maybe Tyler can help you. He's the smartest on the team so he must have some good ideas. *George Jacqueline: Where is Tyler? *Bash: In the bathroom. *George Jacqueline: OK, thanks Bash. *(cut to Tyler running a hot bath; George enters) *Tyler: Man, I cannot wait for a nice... warm... bubbly... bath. *George Jacqueline: Tyler... *Tyler: George, it's very rude to come in when somebody is naked. *George Jacqueline: Tyler, you're always naked. You don't wear clothes. And no, you're little sailor's hat doesn't count. *Tyler: Fair point. Both of them. Anyway, what do you need? *George Jacqueline: I'm looking for ways to warm up. Bash suggested I should come and see you. *Tyler: Go with the most relaxing way of warming up - a bath. Just fill it up, add some bubble bath and just slide gently in and relax. Which is what I'm gonna do now. (gets in the bath and puts on some sunglasses and sighs) *George Jacqueline: Can I eat soup while having a bath? *Tyler: What? (takes off his sunglasses) *George Jacqueline: I mean, I'm not going to drink the bath am I? *Tyler: What are you talking about? *George Jacqueline: Well, in a bath I'm gonna warm my skin, but what about my insides? Can I have a bowl of soup in the bath? *Tyler: Well, personally I wouldn't really recommend it. But I think a hot drink would be OK, like a spiced apple cider, or if you wanna go traditional, a cup of tea, or a latte, or coffee or hot chocolate or... something. *George Jacqueline: Which of those drinks would you recommend is best for warming up? *Tyler: I'm not quite sure. Ask Sponghuck. *George Jacqueline: OK. Cheers, Tyler. (runs out the bathroom) *(Tyler puts his sunglasses back on, then a rubber duck pops out of the water, Tyler picks it up and squeezes it a few times and smiles while doing so) *(cut to the kettle boiling and Sponghuck's eating a KitKat, then George enters) *George Jacqueline: Hey, Sponghuck... *Sponghuck: *Sighs* Oh, no. What do you want, George? *George Jacqueline: What's the best hot drink to have on a snowy day? *Sponghuck: Hot drink? *George Jacqueline: Tyler said a nice hot drink would warm my insides. He also said it was OK to have one in the bath. *Sponghuck: What is he talking abo... You know, whatever. Lemme show you the best drink to have. *(in a montage, Sponghuck makes some tea, coffee, hot chocolate, latte, Bacon Mocaccino and spiced apple cider) *George Jacqueline: OK, so you've made all of these drinks... Now, how do we choose the best one to have? *Sponghuck: You don't. Choosing would be stupid, time consuming and the hot drinks would... turn into milkshakes. So instead of choosing one... (pours all the drinks into a blender) ...we're gonna have all of them. Category:Transcripts Category:Weird World: The TV Show Season 1 transcripts Category:Weird World Category:Pages by The Golden Cubit